Clostridium difficile is an important healthcare-associated pathogen that causes diarrhea and colitis. Environmental contamination is an important source for transmission of C. difficile and detection of environmental contamination can be very useful to guide infection control interventions. However, there are currently no easy to use and inexpensive methods for detection of environmental contamination. Current culture-based detection methods are sensitive, but their utility is hindered by the requirement for anaerobic culture conditions and microbiological expertise.